


Intro

by AbiSanPoetry



Series: Abi San's Poetry [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbiSanPoetry/pseuds/AbiSanPoetry
Summary: An introduction poem
Series: Abi San's Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797244
Kudos: 1





	Intro

I want the world to know  
All the words in my soul  
So I’m putting my heart out there hoping you feel, love and share  
I hope these words can help  
The way words helped me  
Whether you love them or hate them  
All I ask is that you never take them  
And claim them as your own  
Cause these words are my soul,  
My heart and my pride  
So I’m taking a step into the unknown  
And I hope some of you will take that step by my side.

-Abi San


End file.
